


[Podfic] won't get no peace with me

by derivational (crookedspoon)



Series: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology [5]
Category: Arkham Genesis, Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Batman: Arkham - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Fucked Up Relationship, Innuendo, No Sex, Past Abuse, Past Torture, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon, References to Character Death, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10023074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/derivational
Summary: Harley likes sex and criminal success, but both are better when she's got a partner.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlsarewolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/gifts).
  * Inspired by [won't get no peace with me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6262738) by [girlsarewolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves). 



> For the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VII](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/340807.html). Please visit for more awesome podfic.
> 
>  **Length:** 06:07  
>  **Download:** [mp3](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Podbooks/Awesome%20Ladies%20Podfic%20Anthology%20VII/%5bDCU%5d%20won't%20get%20no%20peace%20with%20me.mp3) (5.6 MB)
> 
> To save, please right click and select "Save As". Many thanks to paraka for hosting and to girlsarewolves for letting me record this! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Cover art by [bessyboo](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/).
> 
> If you want to share this, please use gender-neutral pronouns (they/them) when referring to me. Also, drop by the original and leave some love there, too. Thank you!


End file.
